Kiss
by Ordile
Summary: After being stood up by her date, Miku is left alone in the street. Until Luka finds her all lonely. Shojo-Ai; Light Yuri; Luka/Miku Oneshot.


**Kiss**

Miku shivered in the cold as she hugged her legs against hers. The air was crisp, making it hard for the girl to stay warm in this dark, dreaded place. She sat on a cold cement floor and tried hard to wait. The street was abandoned, showing no signs of human beings besides her own.

Her date didn't show up. He was suppose to be here three hours ago. And yet, he didn't show. She's the only one here.

She buried her head under her legs, hoping that all of this would end. She didn't want to be here right now.

She felt so lost. So lonely.

A cold sharp wind slapped her on the face, cutting through the thin fabrics of her blouse. It was as if the wind didn't want her here. She felt a strong sense of hostility in the air as another one blew. She was not welcomed.

She wanted to go home, feel the comfort of her own bed and the warmth of her sheets against her skin. But how? No bus or train is operating at this time of night. She glanced around the desolated street. It looked empty; devoid of all feelings, but loneliness. Staring at this dreary place was like looking at a black endless hole that was filled with nothing but fear and depression.

Why didn't her date show up?

She wanted to cry right now. She felt herself falling apart in that black endless hole. But she didn't. She stayed strong.

Miku took a deep breath and tried to contain her tears.

'_I don't want to cry..._' She thought those tears will eventually fade away. But it didn't. She felt the water stream down her cheeks and the loneliness in her heart growing and growing until it tears apart.

The cold ate her. She can't take it anymore. She wanted to go home.

But, all of a sudden, the cold die down. She looked down and saw the reason why.

A red blanket was wrapped around her. It was comfortably warm, like the feeling she gets when she's back in her bed.

She looked up and saw a woman, staring down at her. Shining cerulean eyes showed of deep concern as her luscious pink hair blew with the wind. Her long hair was so incredibly shiny, it was as if she was illuminating the whole dreary place.

"Luka?" Was all she could muster out. The sight of her made her feel nervous, but calm and relief in a quaint way. Did she always look this charming? It was as if she was a goddess. How could she not notice this stupendous beauty before?

Luka squatted in front of her and Miku saw just how amazing her appearance really looks like. Fair skin, long eyelashes, and big reflective eyes that showed of knowledge and wisdom. Being so close made her feel insecure somehow.

"Miku, what are you doing here?"

Miku's nervousness quickly fell apart at the question. She didn't care how incredibly serene her voice sounded, instead the memories of why she was actually her flooded in her mind. The tears she felt earlier quickly welled up in her eyes. Why is she crying? She didn't want to cry. Not here. Not now. Not in front of her.

But, suddenly, she felt the tears stop. And she knew the reason why. Two long arms were wrapped around her. It was so warm, it made her feel at ease. She felt welcome and peaceful being in Luka's arms.

"Miku, it's fine," she whispered softly into her ear, warm breath tickling her skin. "I'll take you home, okay?"

They stood up and faced each other. Luka wiped away the tears with the swift of her thumb and smiled gracefully at her.

"Miku..." Luka swept Miku's bangs and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Miku felt her heart beat rapidly when she felt the warmth of her lips. It felt so heavenly and serene that she wanted more.

"I wonder how Luka's lips would taste like on my lips..." Miku thought loudly to herself. But she soon regretted saying it after realizing that she actually said it out loud. _'I can't believe I just said that out loud! Baka Miku!_' She felt her face turn hot.

Luka giggled at the comment and the appearance of her flustered face. "Do you really want to know, Miku?"

Miku's face flushed more into a deeper shade of crimson. But before she could respond, Luka smashed her lips unto hers.

Her lips felt incredibly soft. It felt so warm and tender that it affected her whole body. A drop of sweat rolled down her forehead as the heat around them arose. Her heart was pounding vigorously and she felt as if it could burst out of her chest any moment.

'_So soft..._' They both thought when their lips were still pursed together.

Miku didn't want this moment to end.

And Luka didn't want to either.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a n00b when it comes to Vocaloid, but I really wanted to write about this couple. ^U^ I didn't even know there was a gay pairing until the internet told me. :0 Anyways, I hope you like it! :) Or not... D:  
**


End file.
